1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ventilation system for an automotive vehicle (or the like), and more specifically to an arrangement which permits increased amounts of air to flow without blower assistance through the ducting of the system to the passenger cabin particularly at low vehicle speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art ventilation systems for automotive vehicles it usual to, as shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, arrange the blower 1 of the system downstream of the fresh/recirculate control door 2. This arrangement while permitting adequate ventilation without blower assistance at high vehicle speeds, due to the generation of a high ram pressure which forces the air past and/or around the blower vanes 3, suffers from the drawback that at low vehicle speeds due particularly to the resistance to air flow provided by the non-energized blower, insufficient air tends to be rammed from the intake box through the ducting 4 of the system to the vehicle cabin. Consequently, it is necessary to take the trouble to switch on the blower and/or open a window or windows.